We are Ashes and Wine?
by Birds Of The Summer
Summary: This history takes place after the last chapter of mockingjay and before of the epilogue. k to be safe, I don't know if this chapter later will be a series of OneShots, this is a Katniss's POV, the song is inspired by one song called 'Ashes And Wine'
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers, if you have not read all three books stop reading!

No, I'm not Suzanne Collins, I'm not blonde and I don't own The Hunger Games, Nothing of the characters are mine.

Summary: This history takes place after the last chapter of mockingjay and before of the epilogue. k+ to be safe, I don't know if this chapter later will be a series of OneShots, this is a Katniss's POV

Thanks 4 reading!. There's one more thing, excuse my English, I know it's not at all fine, if you saw any mistake please let me know.

Ashes & Wine.

Is there a chance,

a fragment of light

at the end of the tunnel,

a reason to fight

is there a chance

you may change your mind

or are we ashes and wine?

Standing in front of my window I realize all of this war was over, finally all was over and is so awfull to thinking of the past, I wish my little duck was … here, right next to me so in that way we can see the sunset arrive over the mountains of our district, but the reality is different, I was force to saw my little sister in a bowl of flames, flames in her little face, the flames of the rebels, taking her away from me, away from all pure of this world, She's only thirteen!

Then I walk over the door, prepare to face it , to face Prim was not here, then I open the door, I saw her! She still there, I mean … How? Prim! Oh Prim! I ran to huge her tiny body, that blondie hair, she's alive! She's Alive! Prim began to cry, I and was too, because she's here with me, holding my hand, All I want is say her how much I need her, how much she's missing in home, but shes suddenly comes to fading

She try to say some words, but I can't understand what she is trying to say, her baby blue eyes meet mine, and her expression turns in horror, No! Prim, please don't go, please please stay with me, with us, mom needs you too, her beauty eyes comes to fade away, the fear is taking over me while her screams sounds in the whole room, I need to reach her but is too late.

Then I wake up.

And one voice take me back, Peeta's voice.

Any Review? (:


	2. He is my heaven

He is my heaven, he is my haven.

Peeta is to me like the sand in the ocean, he saves me to fall.

And that's ok, when we return to the district I use to live alone in my house, but then the nightmares come again I wake up wrapped in my own screams of terror and sweat, when the time pass Petta hear me scream, he found me shaking in sobbings, or at last that's what he told me, that he was taking a walking in the middle of the night just to clear the thoughts of his mind, then he hears me scream and he enter in my house with the key I gave him just in case anything happen, it dosen't matter to me If he was in a flashback and he want to kill me, If I'm gonna die I prefer It was by his hands, I have any reason to live, any person to hold me, so what? What If he kills me? That dosen't make him happy after all? That dosen't make me happy too? I know it's wrong to thing like that, but that's what I think in those days of the past.

And still hurts, when I told this to Peeta he just stare to me like he never Heard such a mad conversation in his life and then he took me in his arms so strong and then he kiss my forehead and promise he never could hurt me, not anymore, not now … Not ever. That's when I relaze I'm safe with him, I'm safe in his arms, I never felt so loved in my life, the last time was when Prim look at me but in that time I was the one who must protect her, not in viceversa.

And not it's late and I'm just wake up to see he was looking at me with those blue eyes who are worry for me, I deny with the head making him clear that I'm ok, he donsen't nedd to worry, it's just another nightmare but even in my denial he embrace me and again he kiss me in the head and I let him to do it, I let him touch my hair and I let him to take me again in the bed, this time I was in his arms and I could sleep feeling unharm, because when I'm with him nothing could hurt me, he is my personal heaven and he is my haven in the middle of the storm.

I fall sleep between his arms while as he brushes my hair with his fingers.


End file.
